casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Lupin
''"Running away is never the solution. Trust me, I've tried and it gets you nowhere." '' - Teddy Lupin (to Roxanne Weasley) in the winter of 2022 ("walking around a christmas tree", the Burrow) Teddy Lupin is a twenty four year old, half werewolf wizard who was born a metamorphmagus. His parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and he is godson to Harry Potter. He is an Hufflepuff alumnus, and is currently emplyed at Ollivander's wandshop. Biography Early Life Teddy was born at the brink of the Second WIzarding War, and even before he could crawl, he lost his parents to the Battle of Hogwarts. He never really knew them, and hence only knows their absence and doesn't miss them as much as he ought to. He was brought up by his grandmother and his godparents, and for a long time he truly believed they were his own mother and father. His early years were spent between hanging around the Weasley-Potter family (which was like his own) and the Malfoys, whom his grandmother reconnected with. Years at Hogwarts Teddy was almost immediately placed in Hufflepuff when he was sent to Hogwarts and he held the title proudly, given his mother was one. Although he spent a majority of his time boasting about which family he was from, who his godparents were and what not, he slowly lost some of the air from his head and made a lot of friends. As a child, he picked up interest in wandlore and promised himself that he'd pursue it one day. His years at Hogwarts were reletively average, most of which he spent hanging around Hogsmeade and spending time with Victoire, who was not only his best friend but whom he also had a crush on. He graduated with six NEWTs and pursued a relationship with Victoire soon after. St. Mungo's Although Teddy appeared to be a completely relaxed and carefree persona, he had a dreaded secret which not many were aware of. Behind the pretty smile and crazy tricks, Teddy had suffered from depression pretty much his whole life. It started with bouts of anger and tantrums when he was around nine or ten (when he first showed sings on magic) and grew into a slightly possessive, demanding and tempermental form of mood swings through his teen years. When he graduated Hogwarts and applied for a job to Ollivander's, his dream job, he was brutally rejected. This was the lowest point in his life and he contemplated suicide, changing his mind at the last minute because he didn't want to do it while spending the weekend at the Potter home, with the kids there. He grew into an introvert, and this deeply affected his relationship with his family and Victoire. Not wanting to drag her back, he broke up with her without giving a reason and soon after seeked medical attention at St. Mungo's. From the year 2021 to the summer of 2022, he was admitted there for depression and under a suicide watch. He returned home in the late summer of 2022, and told everybody that he'd been travelling and was merely MIA. Ollivander's After returning with a renewed spirit for life, and working on his self esteem, Teddy re applied for a job and was accepted as an apprentice at the shop. He currently works under Mr. Ollivander and helps experiment with new cores for wands and break through techniques in wandlore. Physical Appearance Teddy has the inheritied ability to change his appearance at will, i.e, he was born a Metamorphmagus. By birth, he has wavy, sandy brown hair and hazel, doe shaped eyes. His skin is pale with a slight tan and he is lean and muscular. However, he keeps his hair a dark shade of red or turquoise on a regular basis. He has a single ear pierce in which he wears a half moon earring, signifying his werewolf genes. Personality and Traits Teddy is a very quirky personality and is often found either absorbed in a book or taking photographs. He loves to meet new people, to go to new places and make friends. He is extremely loyal and hard working and it isn't uncommon to find him always up to some task. He is very conserved when it comes to his thoughts and opinions and usually voices whatever he feels like the other person wants to hear. He isn't difficult to love and is close to a lot of people, always keeping promises and always lending an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. Relationships Weasley-Potter Family The Weasley-Potter family are like Teddy's own family and he thinks of them as his own. He grew up around most of them and would do almost anything to make them happy. Most of his vacations and holidays are spent in the Burrow and he thinks of them like his own aunt and uncles. Malfoys The Malfoys are a family which intimidate Teddy, but he respects them and is loyal to them nonetheless. He considers himself the most conversed with Scorpius, although he did spend some days with Damien and Chara as well. He is also on familiar terms with Narcissa whom he knows through his grandmother. Andromeda Tonks Andromeda Tonks is Teddy's maternal grandmother and was his sole guardian until Harry and Ginny were established enough to care for Teddy. He loves her, even if he isn't all that close to her anymore, and he feels like she's the only bit of his true family left. He is on awkward terms with her ever since he moved out of the Tonks house into his own apartment. Lily Potter Lily Potter is like his little sister and one of his closest friends. Despite the age gap between them, he feels like she understands him best and is always ready to lend a ear. Equally in return, Teddy is always amused to hear her opinion on things and wants to do everything possible he can for her. He's also highly protective of her and doesn't want her naive nature to get the best of her. Roxanne Weasley Roxie Weasley is probably the next in line for the title of one of his favorite girls. During the earlier years, it was common knowledge and somewhat of a friendly tease that she had a crush on him and he always flirts with her to remind her of this fact, but not in an insnuating manner. He trusts her a lot and she's one of the first people who is aware of his still burning feelings for Victoire Weasley. Harry and Ginny Potter Harry and Ginny Potter, his godparents, are like his own parents to Teddy. For a long time he thought they were his birth parents, and when he found out they weren't it didn't make much of a difference since he loved them the same. He looks up to them immensely, and hates to disappoint or hurt them. He would also do anything for them and they're the closest thing to a real family he can ever get. Jade Pereira Jade Pereira was an old housemate whom he didn't reconcile with until the summer of 2022. They met at her work place and with his charming nature and her crush towards him, he quickly developed a mutual attraction for her. They began dating a few weeks into it and soon enough he asked her to be his girlfriend. He truly liked her for a long time, until some of the Weasleys reminded him of his relationship with Victoire and his feelings for his old flame overrode his attraction to Jade and he broke up with her a few months later. He still has crush level feelings for her, but it's mainly just regret and guilt which is a basis to it. Victoire Weasley Victoire Weasley was his best friend since they were kids and the two of them grew up together around the Weasley household. Being the closest in age, they always stuck together and didn't stray afar for long. The longest he was away from her was the two years when he went to Hogwarts before her, but she joined soon enough and he spent most of his weekends together. By the time he reached his seventh year, he was positively in love with her and they pursued a relationship soon after he graduated. It was a passionate romance, one which was short lived after he broke up with her because he didn't want her to know about his depression and hospital stint. He still harbors feelings for her and will always be in love with her, even if he can't have her back. Fun Facts * He loves keeping his hair dark red, but not wanting to look like a Weasley wannabe, he keeps it turquoise. * For a long time he boasted about being half a wolf, just to catch attention. * He loves the smell of Victoire's shampoo. * His favorite Weasley whom he barely talks to would be Louis.